Rory?
by yourobidienttimelord
Summary: Insert for S5: E13, the Big Bang. Amelia Pond questions her older self- especially about her fiancee. (Cowritten with @xxstarlieyxx)


In the halls of a museum a woman was chasing a little girl.

"Amelia? Amelia?" She turned a corner. "Amelia!" She sighed, she knew her search was in vain, but still she wouldn't give up.

As the day goes on, the people in the museum start to leave. An announcement is made over the tannoy.

"Amelia Pond, please go to the reception, please. Your aunt is waiting for you there. Amelia Pond, please go to..."

In a hall across the museum, Amelia comes out of hiding from one of the exhibits, knocking part of it down.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes were wide and filled with fear as she scanned the room around her.

She walks down the hall towards the Pandorica exhibit, the displays a little creepier now in the night. She ducks under the cord surrounding the Pandorica and removes the note. She places a hand on the object and it begins to glow green. Hearing mechanical noises, she ducks back and watches as it opens. The beam from the light expands to the outer exhibits, including one of the Daleks. Inside the Pandorica is Amy Pond, her older counterpart.

"Okay, kid," she said, realizing the situation, "This is where it gets complicated."

Amy falls on all fours, seemingly passed out, as Amelia comes to her aid. "Are you alright? Who are you?"

Amy got up and sat on the floor. "I'm... fine. I'm supposed to... rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says."

"What doctor?" Amelia asked.

"He's in here." Amy said, tapping her head, "Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone Where am I?" She looked around, "Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little..." She turns back to Amelia, "Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what..." She put her hand on Amelia's head and measured it against her body, "1996?" Amy asked as she walked around the room.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

At night, Amy was watching a video presentation on the Pandorica and its guardian.

"He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames." Amy started to cry. "Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years."

"Rory. Oh, Rory," she said, remembering her fiance. They _would_ be back together, she knew it.

"I have a friend named Rory," Amelia said, absent mindedly.

Amy realized what had happened. "Yeah, I bet you do," she said, dismissing the conversation.

There was a moment of silence but it didn't last long as a Dalek ran into the room.

"Exterminate!" Amy and Amelia turned to face the approaching Dalek.

"What's that?" Amelia asked. Amy said nothing, but hurried to protect her younger self.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled, nearing itself towards the two Amy's. Thankfully the Doctor appeared in between them just in time.

"... Trouble," The Doctor said, as he glanced towards the Dalek, then to Amy and Amelia, "oh! Two of you? Complicated."

"Exterminate! 'Weapons systems restoring," The Dalek said in its tinny voice.

"Come along, Ponds," The Doctor said, taking both Amy and Amelia with him.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor stopped at an alcove display representing North Africa. He stumbles into one of the mannequins and takes the fez from its head.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

"Running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one," The Doctor explained.

A night watchman appeared with a torch. The Doctor, Amy and Amelia hid behind the Pandorica.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The Doctor turned to Amy, "Get out of here. Go! Just run!" But Amy didn't leave. The Dalek turned to the watchman.

"Drop the device," the Dalek said, turning to face the Watchman.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!" The Doctor said.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed," The Dalek stated after scanning the watchman.

"Do you think?" the watchman said as he dropped the torch and his hand opened up to reveal a gun. He fired at the Dalek's eyestalk.

"Vision impaired! Vision..." the Dalek said as it died.

The Watchman moved out of the shadows and it is Rory. He watches as the Dalek is drained of energy. The Doctor arrives from the Pandorica room, his sonic at the ready. Amy is behind him.

"Amy?" Rory asked, his face lighting up.

"Rory!" Amy shouted as she ran to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened," Rory apologized.

"Oh, shut up." Amy kissed him.

The Doctor ran in as if to "ruin" their special moment. "Yeah, shut up, 'cos we've got to go. Come on!"

"I waited. two thousand years, I waited for you," Rory said, keeping eye contact with Amy.

"No, still shut up," she spoke, followed by another kiss.

"And break!" The Doctor interrupted, "And breathe! Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years."

"You don't look two thousand," Amelia pointed out.

"Amy," Rory said, signalling to his fiance, "is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded before looking at Amelia, "long story."

"And shouldn't two of you being here cause an explosion or something?" Rory asked.

"She's _me_?" Amelia asked, wide eyed. "From the future?"

"Smart girl," the Doctor remarked, frowning at Amelia. He was sure at this point in time she knew who he was. Perhaps she hadn't met him yet or something had happened…

"Yep," Amy answered her younger self, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but _someone_ ," she gestured to Rory, "ruined it."

"Okay," Amelia agreed placatingly, seeming to not be at all put off by the strange occurrences that were happening to her, "what's the future like?"

"Well," Amy started, "In the future you- I- _we_ ," Amy glares at the Doctor, who had begun to snicker at her, "have a fiance, Rory."

"Rory?" Amelia repeated, "Like Rory Williams? My friend, Rory"

"She's very observant," the Doctor noted. "What happened to you Amy?"

"Please," Amy said, "There are like 10 people in Leadworth." Then she did a double take as the second part of what the Doctor had said sunk in. She gave him a sharp look, "Nothing happened to me Doctor. I'm still more observant than you are."

"I marry _Rory?_ " Amelia sounded like her whole world had just been turned upside down, "But-"

"Oi!" Rory was visibly offended, "I'm right here!"

" _You're_ Rory?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"But Rory's, well Rory's gay," Amelia protested.

"I remember that."

Rory gave the younger version of his fiancee a dirty look. Amy only covered her mouth with her hand to try to stifle her laughter. Rory turned his gaze towards Amy and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am not gay!" Rory frowned at Amy.

"I know that now, stupid face." Amy kissed Rory on the cheek. Amelia and the Doctor both made disgusted faces and Amelia turned towards the Doctor.

Amelia tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?!" The Doctor sounded exasperated. The Doctor put the fez he had on, onto Amelia's head but she shoved it back at him. He hands her the cup he had stolen from her hours ago and she sips it. The Doctor turned his attention back at the Dalek. "The light! The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek!" The Dalek's weapon began to move, beginning to reactivate. "Out, out, out!" He began to push Amy and Rory out of the room, before grabbing Amelia's hand and running out of the room with the young girl being dragged along, stumbling.


End file.
